<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Save One by Bittodeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111176">To Save One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath'>Bittodeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clones, Fluff, Gen, Kid Luke Skywalker, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader finds Luke five years after the birth of the Empire - Ben saves him with his last ressource: the Force nexus guarded by a krayt dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All My Bookmarks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Save One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea sitting in my notes and the urge to write it. Anakin took over the first version so I cut off a good chunk of it to re-write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You hid him from me !” Vader yelled, stomping forward in the sand, his power a black hole in the Force.</p>
<p>Ben cradled a crying Luke tighter to his chest as he ran up the sandy valleys, away from Vader. He could not run for a long time, but he knew where Luke would be safe – where Vader wouldn’t be able to reach him. It had been his last resort solution, but-<br/>He stopped at the mouth of the cavern, and put Luke down, wrapping him in Padawan robes too large for him that, for some reason, he had taken when he had fled the Temple five years ago.</p>
<p>	“You must go into the cave, Luke”, he said, cupping the boy’s chin in his hand. “Okay? You go into the cave, you listen well, and when you come out, you find me. You must be brave, dear one.”</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to Luke’s brow and wiped a tear with his thumb before pushing him toward the cavern, raising to face Vader down.</p>
<p>	“I won’t let you take him, <em>Darth</em>”, he said. “Go, Luke”, he added, pushing the boy with the Force.</p>
<p>He paid attention to him just long enough to make sure he’d reached the Krayt guarding the nexus. Then, he focused on Vader.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>  A small boy cladded in too big robes and clutching a cube to his chest like it is some sort of comfort object walks into a large cave, where the Force swirls like a vortex and answers his presence. He almost drops the cube when the ground shivers and a Great Krayt dragon rises.</p>
<p><em>Come here, young one</em>, it says. <em>You are welcome within these bounds.</em></p>
<p>The dragon bends down and huffs warmth over him. The Force is powerful, but calm, and Luke wipes his tears and clutches the weird cube tighter. Gently, the Krayt pushes him with its snout, towards a blinding light.</p>
<p><em>Go on</em>, it says. <em>Your destiny is waiting for you on the other side.</em></p>
<p>Luke steps towards the light, and closes his eyes. He feels the world shift…</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>… Luke whimpered at the sound of blaster fire around him. Like the Stormtroopers who had come into his home when Ben snatched him away.</p>
<p>	“Hold your fire! There’s… <em>haar’chak</em>, there’s a kid there! General Kenobi, we have a child in the line of fire!”<br/>	“Yes, I see him”, a voice Luke knew well answered.</p>
<p>He perked up.</p>
<p>	“Ben!” he screamed, and ran up to him.</p>
<p>Not even noticing how no blaster fire came close to him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>  Obi-Wan was close to winning the battle when the Force <em>screamed</em> and seemed to rip – not painfully, but like a curtain might rip open. He flinched, and focused back on deflecting shots when Waxer called out to him.</p>
<p>“Hold your fire! There’s… <em>haar’chak</em>, there’s a kid there! General Kenobi, we have a child in the line of fire!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan saw him immediately, cowering in fear in what looked like too big Padawan robes. A blazing sun in the Force, as strong as Anakin perhaps, and standing on the battlefield with something clutched in his hands.</p>
<p>	“Yes, I see him”, he replied.<br/>	“Ben!” the kid screamed, and started to run towards him, and Obi-Wan scrambled to redirect blaster fire and make sure none would hit him.</p>
<p>He reflexively crouched when the child threw himself at him, opening his arms and receiving an armful of sobbing boy.</p>
<p>	“Shh, shh, it’s alright, you’re safe now”, Obi-Wan soothed instinctively, hugging the child tight. “No one will hurt you.”<br/>	“B-but Vader- the Stormtroopers, they hurt Aunt Beru”, the child cried, nose buried in his robes.</p>
<p><em>Stormtroopers?</em> Obi-Wan mouthed at Waxer, frowning.</p>
<p>	“Where is Aunt Beru?” he asked gently, ruffling the boy’s dirty blond hair.</p>
<p>Force, but there was something familiar about him, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.</p>
<p>	“Home”, the boy replied, sniffling but no longer sobbing. “You grabbed me and ran”, he added, to Obi-Wan’s utter confusion. “You s-said I had to be brave, and t-then you got a laser sword out to fight Vader.”<br/>	“I?” Obi-Wan asked.<br/>	“You”, the child confirmed, pulling back to look at him and wiping his tears. “Oh”, he added. “I’m sorry, Ben”, he said, sounding chided, and handed him the holocron he’d been holding all this time. “I shouldn’t have touched it.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt settled when he realized the boy had him mistaken for someone else, whoever this <em>Ben</em> was. The holocron, however, worried him. He took it, and nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, little one”, he replied as his troopers wrapped up the battle.<br/>	“What’s the hold-up, sir?” he heard from a distance – Cody, already back to them.<br/> 	“I’m not little”, the boy replied indignantly.<br/>	“No, you aren’t”, Obi-Wan agreed. “Now, how about you tell me your name?”<br/>	“I’m Luke Skywalker”, the boy replied proudly, “and I’m <em>free</em>.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan froze.</p>
<p>	“<em>Ka’ra</em>”, Waxer said, coming closer, “he does look an awful lot like General Skywalker, doesn’t he?”<br/>	“Is your Mama called Shmi, Luke?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.</p>
<p>The boy frowned, and shook his head.</p>
<p>	“That’s Grandma’s name. Aunt Beru never says Mama’s name. She said she’s no longer here.”<br/>	“And you’re from Tatooine, yes?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to make sense of what he heard.</p>
<p>Anakin had no known sibling, but given that Luke was so young, it was possible he didn’t know about it.</p>
<p>Luke nodded.</p>
<p>	“On a moisture farm near Mos Eisley, with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. But you know that already, Ben! You live there too!”<br/>	“I’m afraid you have me mistaken with someone else, Luke”, Obi-Wan said gently. “My name is Obi-Wan, not Ben.”</p>
<p>Though what were the chances of getting called by the name he had used while on the run with Satine…</p>
<p>Luke frowned, and glared at Waxer, and then Cody.</p>
<p>	“But you <em>are</em>. You’re Old Ben, Ben Kenobi. You feel the same.”<br/>	“A relative, sir?” Cody asked.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was transfixed. He understood that Luke meant he felt the same as Ben in the Force, but that was not possible.</p>
<p>	“I’ll call Anakin”, he said. “He’s apparently concerned.”<br/>	“Anakin?” Luke squealed. “Like my daddy!”</p>
<p>Ah. That would- Obi-Wan counted in his mind. Luke couldn’t be more than five, and with Anakin being twenty-one… Yes, it was possible. Disturbingly strange, but it would definitely explain a few things.</p>
<p>	“Your daddy is called Anakin Skywalker?” Waxer asked, and Luke turned his head.<br/>	“Aunt Beru said not to talk to Stormtroopers”, he said with a stubborn jut to his chin.</p>
<p>There was a pause, and Waxer removed his helmet.</p>
<p>	“Ah, but see, I’m not a Stormtrooper. I’m a <em>clone</em> trooper. I fight with the Republic, and with the Jedi.”</p>
<p>Luke frowned, but looked at him in interest.</p>
<p>	“What’s a Je- Jedi ? »<br/>	“I am a Jedi”, Obi-Wan replied, surprised the boy hadn’t even <em>heard</em> of Jedi.</p>
<p>Luke nodded sagely, and looked back at Waxer, examining him attentively. The trooper fought the urge to squirm under those eyes the same blue as General Skywalker’s.</p>
<p>	“Uh, sir?” Cody said. “What’s the kid doing <em>here</em>, on Triana, if his family is on Tatooine?”<br/>	“That is an excellent question, Commander.”</p>
<p>Luke bounced.</p>
<p>	“I walked into the cave, like Ben told me, and the krayt dragon pushed me towards the light! And then I was here!”<br/>	“Oh dear”, Obi-Wan breathed.</p>
<p>There were legends, of course – but they were supposed to be that. Legends.</p>
<p>	“Does it mean anything to you, General?” Cody asked, reading his expression right.<br/>	“There are legends”, he started to say.<br/>	“Oh <em>kriff</em>”, his men groaned. “That’s never good.”</p>
<p>He almost snorted. Indeed, it wasn’t.</p>
<p>	“There are legends of a krayt dragon guarding a Force-time nexus”, he said, “and sometimes allowing a chosen one passage. I think”, he said, “our young friend Luke travelled through time.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p>	“Are you telling me General Skywalker <em>spawned?”</em> Cody asked, horror filling his voice.</p>
<p>This time, Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back his laughter, but he looked at Luke, brushing his blond hair from his face. He did look a lot like Anakin, with his blond hair and blue eyes, but there was something about his smile…</p>
<p>	“Oh”, he breathed.</p>
<p>The smile was all Padmé.</p>
<p>Looking at Luke through that lens, there was so much of her in Luke it was strange to see. The curve of the nose, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way he moved.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Anakin”, he breathed, “what in the Force did you do this time?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>